


Hammer Time

by JustGettingBy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Infinity War, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy
Summary: After the battle, Peter finds Thor's hammer. He can't figure out why everyone was acting so strange about it.





	Hammer Time

Peter shouldn't have been alive. He would acknowledge that as a fact. After everything that had happened over the last few days, with Thanos and the infinity stones, he most definitely should be six feet under. Instead, he stood in the empty streets of Manhattan, starring up at the blue sky. He never thought anyone would see that again. The smoke blotted out the sun for too long. 

“Hey, Kid,” Tony came through on the comm. 

 

“Yessir,” he replied. 

 

“We’re going for shawarma. Meet us at the address I'm sending.”

 

The address flicked in front of his vision. “Would you like me to plot a course?” Karen asked. 

 

“Nah, Karen. I know where that place is- it's famous, after their first visit,” Peter said. 

It was eerie to be the only one walking along a street in New York at midday. Sure, swinging to the rendezvous would have been faster, but Peter just needed to slow down for a minute, a minute to catch his breath. Usually the place teemed with life, a sea people bubbling with noise. The damage wasn’t as bad as the first incident a few years back. This time they had the advantage of foresight and planning, letting them evacuate the area and minimize damages. Peter whistled to himself for company. 

And then he saw it. Just sitting on top of a wrecked car, one that Thor had probably used to play bad-guy-bowling with. Mjölnir, in all its glory. Still shiny, somehow, despite the alien guts it plowed through. Peter mentally noted to ask Thor who made it, and if they by any chance could cover a backpack in the same grime proof material. For a friend, of course. 

 

In any case, Thor would be looking for it soon enough. And right now, it was just sitting there. Anyone could take it, and the last thing Peter needed was more arms dealers with alien tech. Plus, it was Thor’s hammer. It would top Cap’s shield as the coolest thing he ever held. 

 

So Peter picked it up. 

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t that heavy. The weight was nice and even, making it easy to swing around in the air. Peter might have even added some *woosh* sound effects to each swing. So sue him, there was no one around to see. 

 

He could hear the restaurant before he saw it. Everyone sounded happy, more or less, enjoy the victory before they had to come back to reality. Tony and Steve were even laughing together, for the first time in a long time. When he reached the door, Peter could see the place was significantly more crowded than the first time the Avengers sat in the restaurant. Now it included a group of aliens and a sorcerer, among others. And, Peter thought, himself. He tried to look casual as he entered the room. 

 

But everyone stopped. It wasn’t all at once, but instead the silence fell like dominos, each person shutting up to see what was worth stopping the others’ conversations. Thor stared at his hammer. 

 

“I, uh,” Peter struggled to find what to say, “I think this is yours?” He set the hammer down in front of Thor. Whatever reaction he expected, it certainly wasn't this. 

 

Thor didn't say anything, he just kept gawking at Peter and Mjölnir. 

 

“What the hell, kid?” Tony was the one to finally break the ice. 

 

Peter frowned, unsure what to do, “I won't do it again?” He tired. 

 

Thor glared at him one last time before his face split into a grin, “To the spider-boy!” He thundered, raising his drink in the air, “for finding my hammer!” Some others followed suit. 

 

Peter huffed. “Spider-Man,” he grumbled under his breath.


End file.
